Me enamora
by Katys Camui
Summary: Fanfics, basado en la canción de Juanes "Me Enamora", es un One-Shot, Inuyasha esta simplemente Enamorado de Kagome. n n


**Me enamora:**

Recargó cómodamente su espalda en el aspero y viejo tronco, mientras su trasero lo movía un poco para quedar mejor sentado en las gruesas raíces de este, en ese momento sentía una calma vacía, el sonido de el río que se encontraba cerca y las aves era lo único que podía escuchar, le faltaba algo, le faltaba ella.

Respiró profundo el olor a tierra húmeda, a flores, a árbol, sin duda la primavera hacia cambiar el ambiente en el que él decía era su bosque. Su olfato se agudizó enormemente cuando persivió con una pequeña brisa ese aroma indiscutiblemente agradable, a lavanda. Lentamente sintió su cuerpo reaccionar mareandose levemente, _cada blanco de su mente se volvía de muchos colores con tan solo verla._

Suspiró luchando con las ganas de levantarse y correr a su encuentro con la excusa de reñirla mientras su corazón se hacía feliz con ver su rostro. Pero aquel deseo _de tenerla cerca _era más grande, aun así consiguió ganar la batalla con esfuerzo tensionandoce un poco.

Ella le había dado luz a su oscura, lúgubre, sombría y asquerosa vida.

A veces ella solía ser enojona, gruñona, molesta, pero también tenía plena fe en que podía confiar en ella, siempre, brindándole una sonrisa amable, estando a su lado para apoyarlo en todo, eran tantas cosas que le _gustaban hoy de ella_.

Con solo hablarle ella con su suave y carnosa boca, se sentía _enamorado_ y feliz, desde que la conoció su vida adquiría cada día un _sentido más importante_.

Claro, él no lo reconocería así como así, tenía orgullo, pero mientas él solo fuera consiente de todos esos estragos que Kagome provocaba en su interior, todo estaría bien.

Al fin apareció quejandoce de su pesada mochila amarilla que cargaba a sus espaldas, llenas de para él cosas inútiles, excepto el ramen o la comida ninja que traía, Kagome tropezó torpemente con una de las tantas raices de árboles del lugar, soltando una maldición.

InuYasha no pudo aguantar una carcajada burlona, aun que por un momento creyó que saltaría a evitar que se golpeará, pero se contuvo, _enamorado_ estaba, pero su forma de ser simplemente era así.

"que pesado.."-reclamó acercándose a él con una mueca, observando bien de no tropezarse con alguna otra raíz que poseía el Goshimboku, se sacó la mochila de la espalda, la cual cayó pesadamente al suelo de tierra y pasto, se sentó al lado de él.

"Te demoraste..."- murmuró aparentando molestia, fingiendo su ceño fruncido.

"solo fue un día..."-le dijo en tono inocente. Kagome apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él-"tuve que estudiar mucho... estoy cansada"-murmuró cerrando los ojos.

"m..."

Es que ella simplemente no entendía, que sin ella su vida perdía brillo, cuando no estaba Kagome no tenía quien lo hiciera enojar y reír a la ves, ella lo hacía sentir vivo.

Quizás la muchacha venida del futuro era demasiado buena para él y no sabía bien si realmente se la merecía. ÉL, un simple hanyou.

"es agradable...estar aquí..este paisaje"-su voz fue extremadamente calmada, apacible, agradable a sus sensibles oídos-" tú...yo...aquí..."-susurró Kagome sonrojada, más para sí que para su compañero. Aun que sabía bien, que por más suave y despacio que hablara, él de igual forma la escucharía por sus especiales orejas, que tan tiernas las encontraba.

Había un gran bosque que los separaba a los dos, dos épocas distintas y lejanas, pero eso ahora no le preocupaba, solo quería tenerla a su lado todo lo que más pudiera, para que siguiera llenando su vida, para que siguiera _enamorándolo_, para que siguiera haciéndolo reír y enojar, la deseaba tener siempre.

"Kagome..."-le llamó con casual ternura esquivando su mirada y observando sus maltratados pies.

"dime..."-Kagome fijó sus ojos en el perfil perfecto de él.

Hermoso.

InuYasha la miró y se perdió en sus oscuros ojos, en donde podía encontrar toda clase de sentimientos. Le encantaba perderse en ellos.

Hermosa.

_Llevame de tu mano a la senda correcta_...pensó sereno y nostálgico.

"Cum..cumplirás tu promesa cierto..."-preguntó nervioso, muy bajito, sonrojado, asustado.

"Claro"-sonrió-"todo lo que tu me permitas..."

"¿para siempre...?"

"si..."-respondió sin titubear.

InuYasha sonrió para si, sabía que quizás eso no resultaría... pero por ahora quería disfrutarlo, aunque tratara de ocultarlo Kagome lo _enamoraba_ con su forma de ser, con su habla, con su sonrisa de cada día, su esperanza y sentido de vida se concentraban en ella últimamente.

Si, mientras ella siguiera a su lado todo estaría bien, y él seguiría _enamorado_ en secreto, con ocasiones sutiles de demotrarlo.

**FIN.**

_Anime: InuYasha_

_Género: Romance_

_Canción: Me enamora de Juanes._

_Letra de la canción_: 


End file.
